Binders are typically used in home, office and school settings to provide portable storage devices for information. Typically they have a front and back cover connected at the spine and a binding mechanism attached to the spine. The binders can hold other notebooks, paper, pencil/pen pouches or the like.
While the binders generally contain a lot of information it is not always easy to access multiple documents at once within the traditional binder design. This is because one generally can only look at the front side of one document contained within the binder at a time. In order to view multiple documents a user must flip between spots in the binder or remove the needed pages from binder and risk damaging, loosing or messing up the organization of the binder.
Accordingly there is a need for a binder that allows a user to view multiple documents at one time while still holding them all securely within the binder.
In addition, having a pen and pencil pouch located within the binder can prevent the binder from closing as much as possible and prevent the pages contained within from laying flat. In addition it is not always convenient or possible to access these pouches when needed.
Accordingly there is a need for an external storage pocket to hold documents, calculators, writing instruments, rulers, compasses, planners, schedules, pouches to hold writing utensils or the like.
File folders also are typically used in home or office settings for various purposes, mainly focused on the storage and retrieval of information. Typically they have a tab for quick identification of the subject matter contained within the file. However, these folders generally are used to hold loose papers or documents.
Loose papers may slide out of the file folders and get misplaced. Accordingly, file folders have been designed to contain temporary binding features such as brads within the folder to hold hole punched papers in place. However, the temporary binding feature is inconvenient as not all paper comes with holes punched at the right location and distances to be easily inserted in such a folder. In addition, there are specific hole-punches required to get the distance correct on the paper for the spacing of the brads or other connectors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a file folder with permanently attached pages for containing and organizing information.